Stories: Off the Deep End
After an argument, Pearl and Marina, furious with each other, decide it’s time to settle their feuds once and for all- instead of some Splatfest, it’s time for them to battle for real! But they don’t have much in the ways of weapons. But that’s fine- you-know-who is glad to provide them with what they need for a duel to the death- but can this conflict be resolved before Earth is hooked on the apocalypse? Cast * Pearl (Focus) * Marina (Focus) * Galaximus Story It all started at the conclusion of the Retro vs. Modern Splatfest. It was a total victory for Modern, as they won in all three categories. After Off the Hook revealed the results, something was brewing after the show was over. Pearl looked really bent out of shape over something. * Marina: '''Hey, what's wrong, Pearl? * '''Pearl: '''Oh, don't you "What's wrong, Pearl?" me! That Splatfest was rigged! * '''Marina: '''Oh, not this again- this was the stance I once took. It's about time you accept a loss, Pearl. * '''Pearl: '''Hey! Winning is the way I roll! * '''Marina: '''Calm down, Pearl! Don't let this get between us! * '''Pearl: '''You manipulated the entire population- they all vote for you, and somehow, come away with more wins! * '''Marina: I had no control over this! What did you think- did you think I put up posters around town, begging for them all to vote for me? I'd never do that! * Pearl: 'Ha... well, I'm on to you. * '''Marina: '.... * 'Pearl: '''Well, it's just about break time- see ya later, Marina. *Scoffs, and walks off.* * '''Marina: '''Yeah.... you too.... *She walks away, too.* ''The two usually have lunch together, but not today- if anything, they wanted to be alone, away from each other. Pearl went to Crusty Sean's food truck to get a Super Shwaffle. '' * '''Pearl: '''Who needs her? Not me! She was the one who got all salty about not winning a Splatfest! The way I see it, if Splatfests weren't broken, why change them? ''She went to a dark alley, located between some of the buildings. It was almost like a cave, but no one else seemed to be there. Pearl continued walking, but she really was not looking where she was going, and bumped into what felt like a large rock. Well, it would be, if rocks were- pink? She looks up. * 'Pearl: '''Hey! What the big idea! ''She sees a pair of orange glowing eyes. * '???: '''Big idea, eh? Oh, you sure got that first part right- heh heh.... * '''Pearl: '''Wait a minute, aren't you Jenny's psychotic sister bent on destroying our city along with the world? * '''Galaximus: '''The one and only! ''*Galaximus in muching on her favorite non-living food- a Galactic Seanwhich.* ''I hear that you and Marina have got into a fight. Is this true? * '''Pearl: '''How did you- I mean, yes. * '''Galaximus: '''Oh my- what a shame... We simply must do something about this. And I know just the thing! * '''Pearl: '''What is that? ''*Galaximus suddenly grabs her.* ''ACK! * '''Galaximus: '''TO THE LAIR! ''Galaximus snaps her fingers, and eventually, the two find themselves in Galaximus's Lair. Galaximus sets Pearl down, and sits on her throne. * '''Pearl: '''Listen, I don't know what your up to, Sheila, but I can tell you right now it ain't gonna work! * '''Galaximus: '''Up to what? Pearl, let me tell you something- as the Goddess of Inklings... * '''Pearl: '''More like Goddess of Headaches. * '''Galaximus: '''LET ME FINISH! As, I was saying, it is my duty to help out my mortal subjects! Now, you might not think I've been showing that behavior, but that;s because I've never found a little prodigy worthy of my help. But now, I think I've found just the student! * '''Pearl: '''What are you getting at? * '''Galaximus: ''*She flips her hair.* Point is: I can help you get revenge on Marina! And by revenge I mean, utter annihilation- I mean, a friendly conclusion! * '''Pearl: '''I don't know- I don't want to hurt her. I just wanna show her I'm superior to her! * '''Galaximus: '''No trouble at all, my white haired friend! ''*She waves her hand, and conjures a strange looking device.* ''Perfect.... * '''Pearl: '''What is that? * '''Galaximus: '''Behold, the latest invention from Galactic Industries- The Hat of Hypnosis! Inklings and Octolings are so trendy nowadays. They own the latest and greatest clothing, shoes, and hats! This is meant to capitalize on that- hey, that rhymes! You simply put it on someone else, and with the flip of the switch, BUH-BAM! They are yours, and yours alone, to follow your every command, and tend to your every whim! With this bad boy, Marina won't know what hit her! Take it, Pearl- I insist! * '''Pearl: '*She climbs up Galaximus leg, and takes it.* ''Why, thank you, Galax! And hear I thought this was another one of your schemes! * '''Galaximus: '''I'm such a big Off the Hook fan- I would not want to see it members argue, would I not? * '''Pearl: '''That's the truth- well, I'm off! ''Pearl jumps onto the ground, and walks out the door. * 'Galaximus: '''So long, Pearl! Knock her dead! So I can knock everyone else dead... * '''Squidkiller: '''So, I assume you have another convoluted plan, eh? * '''Galaximus: '''Why, yes, my good pal! It's to- * '''Squidkiller: '''Wait! Don't tell me! I know what it is- you are essentially taking advantage of the argument those two had, so you are going to "help them" solve it, essentially leading to them not caring, and they will be the downfall of Inkopolis. And then you will swoop in, and the multiverse will be yours, all yours, MWUHAHAHAHA. * '''Galaximus: '''Huh- I've taught you well. * '''Squidkiller: '''Oh brother.... ''To be continued.... Category:Stories